Small, lightweight, removable and rewritable storage devices are becoming more popular. These devices, such as Universal Serial Bus (USB) “keychain drives,” USB flash drives, memory sticks, or flash memory cards offer advantages over floppy disks. They are smaller, faster, more reliable, and more durable than floppy disks. Their reliability and durability is typically a result of the fact that these drives have no moving parts.
To access or store data on a flash drive, the drive must be connected to a computer. Typically, this is done by plugging the device into a port built into the computer. These flash drives, like other plug-in devices, often can be connected and disconnected from the computer without opening the computer's enclosure. Once connected, the computer can then communicate with the flash drive using a mass storage standard. These standards are supported by many modern operating systems such as Windows and Linux. The plug-in connection may also supply power to the flash drive.
The Universal Serial Bus is defined in the Universal Serial Bus Specification, revision 1.1 and Universal Serial Bus Specification, revision 2.0 which are hereby incorporated herein by reference. These documents are available from the USB Implementers Forum web page at www.usb.org.
Overview
A method of operating a communication system is disclosed. A first packet from a network is received. The first packet includes first data stored by a mass storage device. The first data is sent to a first mobile communication device via a first wireless communication link. The first mobile communication device is connected to a first computer system. The first mobile communication device is enumerated by the first computer system as a first locally attached mass storage device. The first mobile communication device communicates the first data to the first computer system as data that was stored on the first locally attached mass storage device. The first data is sent to a second mobile communication device via a second wireless communication link. The second mobile communication device is connected to a second computer system. The second mobile communication device is enumerated by the second computer system as a second locally attached mass storage device. The second mobile communication device communicates the first data to the second computer system as data that was stored on the second locally attached mass storage device.
A communication system is disclosed. An access network receives a first packet from a network. The first packet includes first data stored by a mass storage device. The access network sends the first data to a first mobile communication device via a first wireless communication link. The first mobile communication device is connected to a first computer system. The first mobile communication device is enumerated by the first computer system as a first locally attached mass storage device. The first mobile communication device communicates the first data to said first computer system as data that was stored on the first locally attached mass storage device. The access network sends the first data to a second mobile communication device via a second wireless communication link. The second mobile communication device is connected to a second computer system. The second mobile communication device is enumerated by said second computer system as a second locally attached mass storage device. The second mobile communication device communicates the first data to the second computer system as data that was stored on the second locally attached mass storage device.
A mass storage system is disclosed. A mass storage device is coupled to an interface. The interface is adapted to send a first block of data that is stored on the mass storage device to a first wireless communication interface connected to a first computer system. The first computer system receives the first block of data as data retrieved from a first locally connected mass storage device. The interface is adapted to send the first block of data that is stored on the mass storage device to a second wireless communication interface connected to a second computer system. The second computer system receives the first block of data as data retrieved from a second locally connected mass storage device.